This application relates generally to micromachines and nanomachines and more specifically to devices providing low-friction rotational and translational interfaces for micromachine and nanomachine contacts.
Micromachines and nanomachines are poised to solve mechanical problems at the molecular and atomic level. Such machines may solve problems in environments were other devices, such as electronic devices, fail. For example, microscale mechanical memories may be of use in environments, such as space, in which semiconductor based devices have high fault rates due to high-energy cosmic radiation. Further, microscale mechanical machines may be of surgical use, reaching areas of the body not otherwise accessible or manipulable by traditional surgical tools and techniques.
At small scale, for example in the hundreds and tens of micron range and below, mechanical elements exhibit problematic behavior that either 1) does not arise or 2) is of little consequence at relatively larger scale. For example, meshed gears in macroscale machines do not tend to exhibit problems due to sticking, which is the sticking and fusing of different elements or portions of elements into a union. However, at smaller scale, such problems can arise.
Lithographic techniques have been deployed to make relatively small mechanical devices, for example, relatively small gears etched from silicon wafers. However, such relatively small silicon gears have a tendency to stick and fuse to each other. If such gears are in mechanical motion when sticking between the gears occurs, the gears may gall each other or worse tear each other apart.
Lubricants have been applied to relatively small mechanical interfaces in an attempt to limit friction, sticking, and galling. However, like solid bits of matter of relatively small scale, liquids at relatively small scale also exhibit problematic behavior that would be of little consequence at relatively larger scale. For example, surface tension causes relatively small quantities of liquid to form small droplets that tend not to flow across a surface, thus limiting a lubricant""s effectiveness.
Consequently, new microscale and nanoscale devices are sought which provide for improved performance.
In accordance with the invention low-friction moving interfaces in micromachines and nanomachines include low-friction sliding interfaces. In one aspect of the invention, a device has first and second members in sliding contact. Each the members has a maximum dimension of about 100 xcexcm or less between any two points and one of the first and second members is formed of diamond. In another aspect of the invention, a device has a toothed member and a tooth-engaging member in meshing contact. Both the toothed member and tooth-engaging member have dimension of about 100 xcexcm or less between any two points and one of the toothed member and tooth-engaging member is formed of diamond.